donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
2-6 Wing Ding
Wing Ding '''is the sixth level of Autumn Heights . It involves climbing through bell towers and ziplining through owl villages and mountains. There are 5 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will begin on a small cliffside. Go to the right and bash open the doors into a bell tower. Smash through the door on the right and go under the platform, then collect all the bananas to reveal the first '''Puzzle Piece (1/5). Climb up the tower and roll through the line of bells to make them ring and make them bash down the door to your right. Now grab on and ride the several zip-lines to your right while ringing bells to remove obstacles. At the very end is the first KONG Letter (1/4) '''before you land on the first Checkpoint. Now jump past several unstable platforms until you reach the end. You will see a suspicious platform at the right of the rock hanging from the ceiling. Use the fish that the Archy shoots out to bounce up to it. You will find a hidden Barrel Cannon. Go inside and you'll be shot into a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next '''Puzzle Piece (2/5). Now go past the Archy and ride the zip-lines again. Keep ringing the bells to destroy obstacles. Near the end there is a Puffton with a KONG Letter (2/4) '''above it. Fall off the zip-line, grab the 'O' and bounce back up from the Puffton onto the zip-line again. Now finish zip-lining and pass the next Checkpoint. Use the Barrel Cannon to blast yourself into another bell tower. Go across the platforms and avoid the gaps until you get back outside. However, before you start zip-lining again, jump off the cliff to the right onto the unstable platform below you. Go inside the small cavern to find another secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next '''Puzzle Piece (3/5). Now start sliding down more zip-lines while ringing more bells. Eventually you will see a small zip-line under a long one with the next KONG Letter (3/4) '''on it. Quickly go down and grab it and jump back up before you fall to your doom. At the end you will grab onto a vine and you'll be swung inside a building and onto the final Checkpoint. Head right, but jump up and left into a hidden Barrel Cannon, which will shoot you down into a hidden area. There is the next '''Puzzle Piece (4/5) '''at the end of a long trail of unstable platforms. Go across and grab it, but try and step on a few platforms so you can get back. Now jump into the Barrel Canno and you will be shot into a tall bell tower, which will start to sink and collapse. Keep ascending, and when you see an Archy, go on the platform to the right of him and go under it to find the last '''Puzzle Piece (5/5). Keep going up and collect the last '''KONG Letter (4/4) '''to the right near the top on a parafoil. Jump up to the top where a giant bell is and grab the vine inside it to ring it, and cause the Slot Machine Barrel to appear. Break it open to finish the level! Videos/Music